log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shouryuu
Shouryuu (also spelled Shoryu) is a level 90 Wolf Fang Swashbuckler-Wuxia. Although he is young, he is one of the top members of Crescent Moon Alliance and acts as its Battle Team leader. He participates in fighting, hunting and ingredient-gathering.「小竜は...戦闘や狩りの取りまとめをしている若手」 Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 3 In the real world, he is a second year high-school student called Shousuke (章介). Appearance In the game, Shouryuu has spiky shoulder-length navy blue hair that covers his ears. As a Wolf Fang, he usually has his ears hidden, although they pop up when he is surprised or angry. He wears a light blue headband with yellow Ainu patterns, light blue long sleeved shirt, yellow and gray armor breastplate and metal boots. His swords are attached on his back. Personality Shouryuu believes that a player's level is not the most important aspect in determining the success of a battle. For example, he tells Naotsugu that if you just depend on your level to win a fight, when you lose, you always say that your level was insufficient. Therefore, if you reach the top level and you still can't beat an opponent, then by this logic, you'll never be able to beat him, and this is depressing. Instead, he stresses the importance of good teamwork and cooperation. According to him, even low-level players can learn to cooperate with each other and will grow to become the strongest team. He praises Shiroe as a master of this way of thinking.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 3 He harbors a crush for Marielle, but seems to be aware that he has no chance, and that she is more interested in Naotsugu. She, in turn, sees him more as a younger brother due to the twelve years of age between them. Synopsis The Catastrophe arc Round Table Alliance arc Return of the Goblin King arc Shouryuu is away from the beach, where the low-level players are, when Marielle calls him with urgent news—Sahuagin were attacking the beach. He, Kawara, and Shigeru rush to the beach, where the witness thousands of the monsters leaping onto the beach. They quickly take action, with Shouryuu protecting Marielle when some of them surround her. As Marielle retreats with the beginner players, Shouryuu stays behind with the other trainers to fight off the hordes of Sahuagin. They manage to do so, and regroup with the rest at the school they were staying at. When Touya's Party decides to fight the Goblins, he tries deterring them, to no avail. He then is in the group of himself, Naotsugu, Nyanta, and Rezarick that goes to check up on the kids. After arriving in Choushi, they have a small moment of respite before having to take on the Sahuagin hordes again. As his team switches out with Touya's, he gives Naotsugu an MP-restoring potion (in the light novel, Rezarick is the one who gives it to Naotsugu). Libra Festival arc Homesteading the Noosphere arc Shouryuu participates in the Shibuya Raid Team as one of the Crescent Moon Alliance's members, along with Marielle, Henrietta, Hien, and Serara. Other Media Honey Moon Logs Shouryuu is one of the main characters in Honey Moon Logs. Log Horizon: New Adventure Land Shouryuu has two recruitable forms in the mobile game: a Super Rare version obtainable by drawing his special weapon, and an Ultra Rare version who is currently an event reward. Equipment Trivia *When the Sahuagin attack the beach, Shouryuu had been training a Kannagi in a one-on-one battle in the light novel. After Marielle calls him, he uses a war horse to quickly arrive at the scene and immediately goes into battle against the Sahuagin. *In episode 19, he gives Naotsugu a mana recovery potion. In the light novel, it was Rezarick who gave it to Naotsugu. *His name is translated as 'Koryu' in the Yen Press translation of the first volume. Although it is possible for 小竜 to be translated as Koryu, Shouryuu is the more typical reading and is the one that is used in the anime. In the second volume, it was fixed to "Shouryuu." References Navigation Category:Crescent Moon Alliance members Category:Wolf Fang